kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mach Driver Honoh
The , or simply the , is Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser's belt (as well as Kamen Rider Drive's temporary belt during the events of the movie), which they use to transform into their rider forms via the Signal Bikes (or in Drive's case, the Tridoron Key). It was invented by Harley Hendrickson. The driver was later mass produced into by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department for the use of Production Model Mach special force to combat the Roidmude threat. These mass-produced drivers are colored entirely blue. Origin The Mach Driver Honoh was designed to someday be a successor to the Drive System. It is programmed with an A.I. to handle the tasks Krim Steinbelt does to the Drive System, and as such, boosts the effectiveness of Mach, though this deals a heavier toll on the user's body compared to Drive's as a result. Professor Hendrickson would have had more time to tone this issue down, had Go not run off mid-training with the Mach Driver Honoh and Signal Bikes back to Japan. The belt was critically damaged during Mach's battle against the Shoot Roidmude, but repaired afterwards by Rinna Sawagami. She also reversed-engineered the belt and created a second one to be experimented on. Go initially wanted his belt to receive upgrades, but later called it off after believing that he himself is stronger. However, the second belt would later be given to Chase, who would use it in conjunction with Signal Chaser to become Kamen Rider Chaser. Shinnosuke Tomari borrows Chase's Driver in order to become Chou Deadheat Drive, but eventually returns the Driver. Since the appearance of Neo Viral Cores that allows Roidmudes to evolve into a Fusion Evolution State, both Mach Driver Honohs had been modified to only attack a Roidmude's physicality, leaving its human synchronize separated. Chase's Mach Driver was destroyed by Gold Drive before he assumes his Mashin Chaser form once more. Functionality To transform, the user raises the and inserts a Form Change Signal Bike into it, causing the Mach Driver Honoh to announce . Once the Signal Bike is set, the user must push the Signal Landing Panel back down to finish the transformation sequence into either Kamen Rider Mach or Kamen Rider Chaser, right after the Mach Driver Honoh announces and the corresponding form used. The only Signal Bikes usable to Mach and Chaser untransformed are the ones that assume their default forms (and the Shift Dead Heat Car in Mach's case). After transforming with a Form Change Signal Bike, the user has the option to switch between different other Signal Bikes. To do so, the user must raise Signal Landing Panel, pull the used Signal Bike out, insert the new Signal Bike back into the Signal Landing Panel, and push it back down. This would change the base Kourin Signal from either Rider, or any previous Kourin Signal used before, and cause the Mach Driver Honoh to announce and then the corresponding Signal Bike used. Much like the Shift Brace, the user is able to use any special abilities tied to the Signal Bikes currently in the Mach Driver Honoh by hitting the button on the belt up to four times. Mach can also summon the Zenrin Shooter by hitting the Boost Igniter four times. Alternatively, if Mach already wields the Zenrin Shooter when he initiates this hitting action, he can instead run at an insanely fast speed. The Mach Driver Honoh also works with the Shift Cars, activating special Kourin Signals tied to that Shift Car. When a Shift Car is inserted into the Signal Landing Panel, it causes the Mach Driver Honoh to announce . Afterwards, once the Singal Landing Panel is pushed back down, it announces and then a Japanese word related to the ability of the corresponding Shift Car used. Like with Drive, if the Shift Car that is being used happens to possess a Tire Specific Item, Mach or Chaser can wield it. When activating a Shift Car-related Kourin Signal, the sound effects played would be a mix of the Mach Driver Honoh's sounds and the Drive Driver's sounds for that Shift Car. If the Shift Dead Heat Car is inserted into the Signal Landing Panel, it causes the Mach Driver Honoh to announce as an indication of Shift Dead Heat being a hybrid form of the two miniature vehicles. Whenever Deadheat Mach initiates a Signal or Tire Exchange, instead of permanently changing the DH Kourin or Type Dead Heat Tire respectively, the new Kourin Signal or Shift Tire just briefly replaces them before returning to normal. To initiate a finishing attack, Mach or Chaser must raise the Signal Landing Panel and press the Boost Igniter, which makes the Mach Driver Honoh announce . Pushing the Signal Landing Panel back down afterwards would then give Mach or Chaser an exceeding amount of power, as well as cause the Mach Driver Honoh to announce and then the corresponding Signal Bike used. Mach or Chaser may now release the power gained in any way they wish. In order to have the Mach Driver Honoh cancel the transformation, Mach or Chaser must raise the Signal Landing Panel, remove the Signal Bike currently placed in the Mach Driver Honoh, and push the Signal Landing Panel back down. This causes the Mach Driver Honoh to announce }}. Gallery - Deadheat Mach= DHMHenshin1.png DHMHenshin2.png DHMHenshin3.png DHMHenshin4.png DHMHenshin5.png DHMHenshin6.png DHMHenshin7.png DHMHenshin8.png DHMHenshin9.png - Chaser Mach= KRChaserMachTransformation.jpg }} - Chaser= - Episode 26 only= Chaser two tires.png|a set of tire projections to shoot out and... RiderChaserTransformingPart1.png|surround Chase as the armor merges with his body which... 71647e3a45107b13df0224127fd130b9-655x368.jpg|starts out by turning him into... CC6TVqbUkAADNor.jpg|Mashin Chaser before... RiderChaserTransformingPart2.png|the armor is disengaged to reveal his Rider form underneath, thus... Debut of KR Chaser.jpg|completing his transformation into Kamen Rider Chaser - Episode 27 onwards= ChaserHenshinNormal1.png|a set of tire projections to shoot out and separate into various pieces before... RiderChaserSecondTransformationDetail.png|they surround Chase as the armor merges with his body and... PurpleSmoke.png|covers him in a purple energy mist in order to... Rider Chaser BG.png|complete his transformation into Kamen Rider Chaser }} - Drive= ChouDrive1.jpg|Shinnosuke inserts the Tridoron Key into the Mach Driver Honoh and pushes it back down so... ChouDrive2.jpg|that a set of tire projections shoot out and... ChouDrive6.jpg|materializes the armor around Shinnosuke as... ChouDrive3.jpg|the wheels separate into various pieces while... ChouDrive7.jpg|the armor merges with his body, causing... ChouDrive4.jpg|bolts of electricity to be released before... ChouDrive5.jpg|the red parts of his armor glow... ChouDrive8.jpg|thus completing his transformation into Chou Dead Heat Drive - Jun= Tokujo-ka Key insert.png|Honganji inserts the Tokujo-ka Key into Mach Driver Production Model before he ... Push down the PM.png|pushes it back down which... TOKUJO Gold sign.png|displays a gold Police Badge with a "TOKUJO" kanji sign, as well as cause... Now I'm transforming.png|a set of cartoon car projections and a stop sign to shoot out along with... TOKUJO Surrond.png|two red kanji for "TOKUJO" to surround Honganji as the armor merges with his body in order to... KAMEN_RIDER_JUN_Complete.png|complete his transformation into Kamen Rider Jun }} - Scanning System= - Drive= DriveChouDeadheatScanningSystem.jpg|Chou Deadheat Drive }} - Special Abilities= - Signal Exchanges= Magarl bullet.png|Mach Magarl: Bending bullets I have yet to meet Roidmude that can outsmart bullet.png|Mach Kikern: Demon Beast Tormale Barrier.png|Mach Tomarle: Energy barrier Mach Scatter Blast.jpg|Mach Kaksarn: Multiple shooting - Tire Exchanges= Use Flamethrower, Mach!.jpg|Mach Moerl: Fireball shooting Mach Mazerl cement.png|Mach Mazerl: Cement shooting Kamen Rider Chaser Hayai.jpg|Chaser Hayai: Superhuman speed }} - Full Throttle= - Deadheat Mach= Heat Kick Macher.png|Deadheat Mach: Heat Kick Macher Burst DOCTOR FullThrottle.png|Deadheat Naorl: Unnamed healing procedure Arabull Kick Macher (DH Ver).png|Deadheat Arabull: Roughening Kick Macher - Chaser= Chaser's Rider Kick.jpg|Kamen Rider Chaser: Chaser End (Scissor Kick ver.) ChaserEnd EP36.png|Kamen Rider Chaser: Chaser End (Flying Side Kick ver.) }} - Miscellaneous= - Chaser= Drive24-1020.jpg|The second Mach Diver Honoh in Rinna's hands 522b2ffc72a154c9152f30b6c6e13427-655x368.jpg|The second Mach Driver Honoh attached to Mashin Chaser's severed Violet Guard 3923 large.jpg|Chase receiving his Mach Driver Honoh and Signal Chaser Bike Remains of Chase's Driver.png|The remains of Chase's Driver after it is destroyed by Gold Drive }} }} Notes *This Driver is the first transformation gear to have a word after the word "Driver". *The Mach Driver Honoh makes a sound effect similar to that of the Double Riders' transformations. **When the user raises the Signal Landing Panel when Signal Mach is inserted, the music sounds like Let's Go!! Rider Kick, the first and most recognizable opening theme for Kamen Rider. *When the Boost Igniter is hit four times, it makes an announcement, with some Signal Bikes and Shift Cars sharing the same announcements. If Mach initiates this action as Deadheat Mach, the word is placed at the beginning of each announcement. ** : Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, Signal Ittsu, and Shift Spin Mixer. ** : Signal Magarl, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Max Flare, Shift Massive Monster, Shift Rolling Gravity, and Shift Road Winter. ** : Signal Kikern, Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Burning Solar, and the Lupin Blade Viral Core. ** : Signal Tomarle, Shift Midnight Shadow, Shift Dimension Cab, Shift Mad Doctor, and Shift Deco Traveler. ** : Signal Kaksarn, Shift Fruits, Shift Funky Spike, Shift Hooking Wrecker, Shift Colorful Commercial, and any (Chaser) Viral Core. ** : Signal Yukkuri, Signal Kattobi, Shift Wild, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Next Special (Special Side), Shift Rumble Dump, Shift Fire Braver, Shift Amazing Circus, and any toy-exclusive Shift Car. ***The "Kanari" announcement for when the Boost Igniter is hit four times while using Shift Wild can be a reference to Kamen Rider Zeronos, as the Rider's catchphrase typically ends with "Fairly Strong". ** : Signal Tousan, Shift Justice Hunter, Shift Dream Vegas, Shift Mantarn F01, Shift Jacky F02, and Shift Sparner F03. *When using Shift Cars, the Driver announces them by different names: **Type Change Cars ***Shift Speed = }} ***Shift Wild = }} ***Shift Technic = }} ***Shift Formula = }} ***Shift Fruits = }} ***Shift High Speed = }} ***Shift Next Special (Special side) = }} ****The Next side of Shift Next Special gives the same sounds as that of Signal Mach.Toy review of Shift Next Special by k2eizo of YouTube. **Tire Exchange Cars ***Used in series canon ****Shift Max Flare = }} ****Shift Rumble Dump = }} ****Shift Spin Mixer = }} ****Shift Mad Doctor = }} ***Toy-exclusive ****Shift Amazing Circus = }}. ****Shift Burning Solar = ****Shift Colorful Commercial = }} ****Shift Deco Traveler = }} ****Shift Dimension Cab = }} ****Shift Dream Vegas = }} ****Shift Fire Braver = }} ****Shift Funky Spike = }} ****Shift Hooking Wrecker = }} ****Shift Justice Hunter = }} ****Shift Massive Monster = }} ****Shift Midnight Shadow = }} ****Shift Road Winter = }} ****Shift Rolling Gravity = }} ****Shift Mantarn F01 = }} ****Shift Jacky F02 = }} ****Shift Sparner F03 = }} **Toy-Exclusive Cars ***Shift Speed (Televi-Magazine Ver.) = Tele-Maga (Only during the Full Throttle section) ***Shift High Speed (Televi-kun Ver.) = Televi-Kun (Only during the Full Throttle section) ***Shift Mega Max Flare (Kindergarten Ver.) = }} / ***Shift Rideron/Metal Hero/Kamen Rider = ***All Sentai Shift Cars = }} ***Shift Speed Wild Technic = }} ***All other toy-exclusive Shift Cars = }} **Viral Cores ***Cobra = }} ***Spider = }} ***Bat = }} ***Chaser Spider = }} ***Chaser Cobra = }} ***Chaser Bat = }} ***Lupin Blade = }} **Unused Sounds ***Type Changes ****Shift Get Wild = }} ****Shift Ultra Technic = }} ****Shift Ultra Fruits = }} ****Shift Dash Formula = }} ****Shift Super Special = }} ***Tire Exchanges ****Shift Unknown F04 = }} ****Shift Unknown F05 = }} ****Shift Unknown F06 = }} ****Shift Unknown F07 = }} ****Shift Unknown F00 = }} *Ironically, even though the Driver was invented by an American scientist, most of its phrases are announced in Japanese, in contrast to the "Japan's Kamen Rider"'s Drive Driver, which uses its announcements in English. *It is ironic that the Mach Driver Honoh was designed to succeed the Drive System, as the Drive System continues to receive newer and more powerful upgrades and forms, while the Mach System's only upgrade was Shift Dead Heat, which is shared with Drive. This leaves the Mach System somewhat overshadowed, with the crippling damage of the Driver in episode 23 worsening the issue. **This is similar to the Genesis Driver used by the New Generation Riders in the previous series which, while originally created superior to the Armored Riders' Sengoku Drivers, would be eclipsed by the Jimber Arms forms and the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds used by Kamen Rider Gaim. **However, in episode 24, Go regains his confidence and faith in himself, allowing him to boost Deadheat Mach's power in such a way that it becomes just as powerful as Drive Type Formula. *When Chase transforms into Kamen Rider Chaser for the first time, Mashin Chaser can be briefly seen during the transformation sequence. *Shift Tridoron is the only Shift Car that cannot fit in the DX Mach Driver Honoh, unless one unscrews the bottom part of the Shift Car containing the pins and inserts that part into the driver. The Lupin Blade Viral Core also has this issue, yet it can be easily fixed by letting the blade part face forward, though the result is a very awkward look of the blade sticking out of the Mach Driver. **It is to be noted that, even if Shift Tridoron is inserted and closed in the DX Mach Driver Honoh, it would simply result in a generic 'vroom' sound with no vocal sounds indicating its name. *When either the Signal Chaser Bike or Tridoron Key are used, they emit the same transformation tune. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Mach Driver Honoh Category:Transformation Gear Category:Transformation Belt Category:Arsenal (Drive)